


Old Flames

by AndyArchives



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bathing, Blowjobs, Bones never learned to fuckin relax, Comfort Sex, Dancing, Hand Kink, Lots of it, M/M, Massage, Oneshot, PWP, Spock/McCoy - Freeform, Spock/bones - Freeform, Trans Spock, dolly parton references, established mcspirk, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyArchives/pseuds/AndyArchives
Summary: Bones has been needing a relaxing evening with one of his boyfriends for a long time. Spock just wants to give him that. So why is Bones so hesitant to actually relax?
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Spones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Old Flames

Bones wanted to kick Spock out when he first came home to him innocently perched on his couch in his quarters.

He even told him in his own words upon arrival—“Get the hell out!”—but that was before he smelled the faint odor of steak in the kitchen. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to see what’s waiting for you first?”

Bones pursed his lips and gave Spock a sideways glance. He had been dating Kirk for about a year and a half, and Spock for a year now. He’d known them even longer. But he still didn’t understand why Spock did such crazy things sometimes.

And by “crazy,” he meant like replicate an entire dinner for the two of them with no warning one evening after the end of his shift.

Spread out on his living room table was an old school southern meal—with steak and potatoes, greens, rolls, and a pitcher of sweet tea. He noticed their places were already set at the table in a minimalist fashion; which meant to say there was steak already set up on one plate and nothing on what he assumed would be Spock’s side. A bottle of wine was open and sitting in a decanter to oxygenate. There were even candles lit.

“What...what’s all this?” he asked, his voice softer as he walked towards the table.

“Doctor, are you really so exhausted you cannot recognize a simple dinner laid out for you?”

“That’s all this is then? You’re not just looking for a quick romp?”

“...’romp,’ Doctor?”

“You know, trying to seduce me."

Spock's eyebrow lifted in one fluid motion. “I suppose that is a logical conclusion. However, that was not my endgame intention."

“Oh yeah? What is your intention, then?"

Spock fell silent for a moment and bit his bottom lip. "Perhaps I was the wrong person for this after all.”

“For what?"

“...The captain and I realized you have been working longer and harder than usual. We have noticed you show signs of prolonged stress. We wanted to arrange an evening of leisure between the three of us, but the captain has been unexpectedly detained. I understand if you would rather have him present...”

“Wait,” Bones furrowed his brow in confusion. “So...you just wanted to have a date? Why didn’t you just ask like normal people?”

"The captain thought that the element of surprise would prove beneficial to you.”

The last of Bones’s false defenses fell away. He offered Spock a smile and moved towards the table. "Let Jim know you're bad at surprises, but I appreciate the effort." 

He sat down at the side of the table with steak already there for him. Spock did the same on his end. They poured wine for one another and raised their glasses in a toast.

“To me making an ass out of myself," said Bones.

"No," Spock corrected. "To you having a well-deserved night off."

Bones scoffed, but toasted anyway. "I, um," he began. He changed direction. “Nevermind. This...it’s nice. Sorry I was all—,”

—Spock shook his head and raised a hand. “There is no need for apologies, Doctor. I’m aware you prefer no surprises in your off-work schedule, but Jim insisted.”

“Oh man. He must want us to fuck pretty badly then.” He dug into his food unaware as Spock picked at his food apprehensively. 

“I was not planning to...’seduce’ you, as you put it,” said Spock. “I knew you have experienced an especially difficult week of work and have been lacking in taking care of yourself. I merely wanted to...ensure you were taken care of.”

Bones paused in the middle of a sip of sweet tea. He swallowed, and put his drink down. God, he really was bad at reacting when people did nice stuff for him.

“What was your wording?” Spock thought for a moment and then allowed himself a slight upturn of his lips. “That’s right. You said, ‘if you want me to have a good time, you’ll leave alcohol outside my room and stay out.’ I very nearly did that.”

Bones laughed, affection sneaking into his smile. He had to admit, he was still a little ill at ease. Here he was, with a nice boyfriend who was just looking for a nice way to treat him after one hell of a stressful week and he couldn’t even thank him properly. 

They finished their meal in silence. When they were done they took their dishes to the replicator so they could disappear from whence they came.

“Look, I want to apologize,” said Bones. “It’s been kind of an intense week.”

“I am aware,” said Spock in a soft voice. “That is why I’m here.”

“I don’t want to talk about it yet.”

“I understand.”

Bones’s throat only tightened more. “Did you have some plan for this evening or...?”

“Ah, yes,” said Spock. He turned his eyes to the ceiling and raised his voice slightly. “Computer—play Dolly Parton playlist."

The song "Old Flames,“ began to play on the speakers in the living room.

"Before you ask, I've filtered out the songs you find upsetting. I asked Jim for a list."

Spock extended his hand. Bones took it, his fingertips shaking slightly despite his best efforts. His stomach loosened up and its contents reduced to a bundle of soft tickling feathers. His body slowly loosened up against Spock's.

The words soaked into his brain as they danced. The line ”Old flames can't hold a candle to you" echoed in his mind and got stuck in a loop.

He thought about the line over and over. This song was about soulmates. Kirk and Spock were the ones with the complicated Vulcan bond he couldn’t even pronounce the damn name of. They were soulmates. He was their...well they liked to use the term “boyfriend,” but it felt so damn...wrong. 

“I thought this song would be relevant for us.”

Bones froze up and retreated from Spock’s arms, slipping his hand away from his hand and removing his other hand from his waist.

“What do you mean ‘for us’?”

Spock blinked, somehow conveying confusion with the droop of his lashes. 

“The song is about new love. New love that, specifically, is more meaningful than others from their romantic past. It is not meant to assume anything about your feelings, but to convey mine. This song...reminds me of you and Jim both.”

Something in Bones’s chest cracked and he found himself unable to speak for a moment. 

Spock reached out, tentatively, offering to hold McCoy’s hand again. 

“I’m sorry,” McCoy said, feeling the familiar sense of anxiety start up like an old engine in his chest. “I can’t...it’s hard for me to understand what you’re talking about. Like...you could tell me you loved me right now, but it wouldn’t feel real.”

“Perhaps I can help you feel it,” said Spock, in a soft voice. “If that’s alright. We could explore minor touch telepathy.”

“I’m alright with that.” He reached out a hand, and let Bones slowly approach him again and link hands with him. Spock put his remaining hand around McCoy’s waist and waited for him to put his free arm on his shoulder. 

He did so. Spock pulled him close so their chests touched. The song wound down and started into “Here I am.” McCoy bit down on his lip and moved closer to Spock. 

“I love this one,” he whispered.

“This is another song I found...appropriate,” said Spock. Bones let himself breathe the same air as Spock for a moment, then pressed their foreheads together. His forehead was cool against his.

“I am sorry. I struggle to speak my affection towards people, and I’m aware that can make it hard for those I am close with...romantically. I’ve had to use touch telepathy with Jim as well.”

“I get it. Show me. Or...let me feel it.”

“Please keep in mind, these are the feelings I have for you in their most pure form. I have no way of lying to you about this.”

Bones pulled him in closely so their faces  
brushed against one another. 

Then he felt it: a warmth spreading against his skin like sunlight. He basked in the sense of mental warmth for a long time, until he noticed his heart was beating fast and hard in his chest, but in an exhilarating way. He felt like he’d left the warmth and jumped into a cool lake as it settled into his mind that this was how Spock felt about him. His skin felt sensitive as Spock brushed his thumb against Bones’s hand. 

“If certain words come to mind when trying to define this feeling,” said Spock, “they are the truth.” 

Bones closed his eyes, searching his mind as he let this feeling wash over his whole body. The word “respect” came to mind first. His heart kickstarted in his chest like an old engine and gave a tentative rumble. He paid closer attention to the feeling, his heart warm and soft and beating so hard his skin felt hot. The word “safety” came up. This was fine. This was about what he expected.

Then, louder and bolder than the other words, the word “love” floated into his mind. 

Bones pulled away, taking a healthy step back as he felt his anxiety kick in. He couldn’t explain why he was so nervous, but his entire body was shaking violently. 

“Cut that out!” He snapped. The muscles around his ribs ached. He found he couldn’t take a full, deep breath. “I told you not to lie to me.”

Spock dipped his head and bit down on his lip. He looked tense, even by his own standards. “It is impossible. Touch telepathy makes the giver very emotionally vulnerable.”

“Then how did you lie?”

“I did not lie. But I am...sorry if I’ve alarmed you. I will understand if you need to sever our romantic relationship due to me overstepping your boundaries.”

“What? No! Wait, Why are you all nervous?”

“I do not have the capability to be nervous.”

“Fuck that, I rattled you just now. How? Why?”

Spock’s eyes were fixed downward. If Bones didn’t know any better, he would say he looked deeply pained. But he could never tell if he was genuinely reading Spock’s emotions right or just hopefully projecting onto him.

“I have offended you,” said Spock. “You weren’t ready for the information I’ve given you. I’ve clearly made an error in judgement, and for that I apologize.”

“You mean it was real?”

“That what was real?” 

“You...” Bones cleared his throat, a little thrown because he genuinely never thought he would be here, hearing Spock say these things (or, in this case, implying them). “You love me?”

Spock was visibly stressed now, straightening his back and falling into parade rest and avoiding McCoy’s gaze.

Bones took a step closer to Spock. 

“Correct,” said Spock, his voice barely more than a breath.

“Look at me,” said Leonard.

Spock did so. He couldn’t believe it, but it seemed he had been correct in his judgement that Spock’s eyes betrayed a sense of hurt.

“I love you too, Spock,” he said. “Goddamn, I...I’m sorry I didn’t tell you first. Jim himself told me I should, because he said you had kind of a hang up about it, but I didn’t think...”

Spock’s expression was soft. He tentatively raised his index and middle fingers in attempt at a Vulcan kiss. Bones indulged him, for one moment, before taking both of Spock’s hands in his and leaning in to kiss his lips. It started as a dry pressing of their lips together, until Spock seemed to give in and opened his mouth for him. 

Spock’s touch telepathy went haywire. The moment their tongues touched the word “sensational” came into Bone’s mind.

He broke the kiss. “Really?” He asked, for simple confirmation. Spock answered by kissing him again. The song faded into silence. Bones told the computer to stop. 

“I was thinking,” said Spock. “I might draw a bath for you. You’re tense, and...if you like, I have been told I am a good masseuse. It would require more light touch telepathy.”

Mccoy could only blush at the question and nod his head. Spock made his way towards the restroom and began to prepare the bath. They did share a bathroom, but it felt somehow more intimate to have both of them in there. When bones strolled in with a fresh glass of bourbon, he couldn’t help but feel self conscious about the idea of bathing next to Spock. The massage—well that hadn’t even occurred to him yet.

Spock finished testing the temperature of the water and approached McCoy. He lifted his hand, carefully, and cradled his face in his hands. Bones opened his mouth to speak and was cut off by Spock, who charged forward and landed in a kiss. For a while they kissed, going from deep kissing, tongues swirling together, to gentle, sweet pecks. 

Spock dipped his head so he could kiss Leonard’s jaw, and finally his neck. He stalled, and finally slipped his long fingers up his torso. McCoy lifted his arms and let Spock shed his sick bay uniform and the shirt underneath. He turned and hooked his finger into the top hem of his pants at the waist. He pulled him over to the tub and kissed his way down his chest. 

When he’d gotten down to his knees, Spock looked up at him with deep, needing eyes, and asked “may I?”

McCoy held his breath and nodded. After stripping him, Spock started to kiss the area around Bones’s inner thighs.

“Woah now,” Bones mumbled, barely consciously. “Weren’t we gonna wait on that ‘till later?”

“If you wish to.”

“Yeah...maybe let’s wait first.”

Spock nodded and backed off as Leonard lowered himself into the tub, his back facing Spock. The temperature was exactly perfect, and the water smelt like bourbon, bergamot and pine, with the tiniest hint of sandalwood. 

He sighed, enjoying the scent as Spock began to rub oil that smelled strongly of ginger into his muscles. After that, he applied Bones’s favorite cannabis balm all over his back and shoulders. Leonard could feel his muscles start to loosen already.

“Would you mind if I began using touch telepathy?” asked Spock. “This time I will be receiving telepathic input from you. I shall do my best to not accidentally read your thoughts or let you receive mine, but I must warn you that it is a possibility.”

“Accidentally. Right.” Bones sighed. The moment he looked up to locate his drink, Spock presented it to him. He grabbed the glass as Spock’s hands spread all over his back once more.

Spock spent a while nursing the muscles of his back to loosen them up, then finally, he moved into working the more painful knots in his back two at a time. The strength of his fingers were unparalleled; he met the heart of each knot and pressed so hard he made Leonard groan deeply from the depths of his lungs. He felt like he’s released a breath he’d been holding in for at least a week.

Spock alternated to more gentle massage as McCoy recovered from the first two knots. He felt something in his chest melt as Spock worked over the fine muscles over where the knots had been.

“Doctor.”

“Yeah?”

“Why do I sense...insecurity? I didn’t mean to pry, but there’s also strong guilt. Would you like me to stop?”

“Just keep goin’” Leonard said, surprised that he was able to keep his voice steady. His gut twisted with shame.

Leonard tried to press his feelings down as Spock approached the final three knots in his back with his middle finger and thumb. This time, McCoy noticed that he could feel emotions that had to be Spock’s, because they were positive. 

“Beautiful. Intelligent. Compassionate.”

Spock said none of these things aloud, but with his mind. 

Leonard’s throat strained at all three of those words, knowing Spock wanted him to feel them.

“The best doctor in the fleet.” 

Leonard’s breath hitched as he said, “You’re wrong.”

Spock finished with the last three knots and ran his hands up his back. “They are feelings. They cannot be right or wrong. They simply are. I suggest you allow yours to exist as they are.”

“I’m so damn tired,” Leonard admitted, finally giving in and letting the tears seep into his voice. He took a deep, shuddering breath in as Spock moved his hands towards McCoy’s torso and pulled him flush against his own chest. 

“It is logical to be tired,” said Spock. 

“I can’t do this job any longer.”

“You can. It is your calling. You need rest.” 

“I don’t deserve it,” he said. He drew his knees close to his chest and pulled away from Spock. His face fell against his legs. 

He didn’t know why, but before he could stop himself, he was weeping. He couldn’t control it, so he merely held himself tight and let tears overcome him completely.

“It’s alright,” Spock said, placing his hands on his shoulders and kissing the nape of his neck. “Even the best must take time to recuperate.” 

“Stop calling me that,” Leonard said, teeth gritted from stress. “It isn’t true.”

Spock was quiet for a moment. “I hope one day you can see the truth. The truth is that you are an incredible man and doctor. Once you see that, nothing will stand in your way.”

He was still hyperventilating, tears pouring down his face and soaking his chest. 

“You deserve to feel proud of yourself. You deserve peace.”

His words undid Leonard. He gasped and turned so he faced Spock. He reciprocated by taking his head in his hands and pressing their foreheads together.

“Love.” The word came back again, as if on purpose. It echoed in McCoy’s mind, making him feel even more deeply in pain.

“I don’t deserve that either,” McCoy whispered.

“Yes you do.” 

Spock waited for him to calm down and continued to send loving vibes. It wasn’t until the active pain left McCoy’s chest that he allowed himself to drain the tub. He stood slowly and took Spock’s hand to step into his bathrobe. 

“Mind if I change into mine?” Spock asked, gesturing to the second bathrobe hanging behind them. He looked at the doctor through his dark feathery lashes. 

McCoy bit his lip and asked “Meet me in the bedroom?”

Spock nodded once and turned to strip off his uniform. McCoy tried not to stare at the slope of Spock's bare back on his way to the bedroom. When he got in there, he slipped out of his robe and crept undressed into bed. He felt silly— he didn't even sleep naked, and doing so made him even more nervous. 

When the door opened with a soft whooshing noise, he looked up. 

Spock came in, dressed only in his robe, and strolled towards the bed. Bones's mouth went dry as Spock dropped his bathrobe down to his ankles. He was slender, with defined muscles. His arms were covered in dark, thick hair, as were his thighs. His clit showed slightly in the dark map of hair that crawled up from his pelvis to his collar bone. He noticed for the first time that Spock had opted out of keeping his top surgery scars, unlike Kirk, who loved to show off scars of all kinds. 

McCoy had learned a lot about different ways of being a man for...well, quite a few years now. It was difficult enough for him to reconcile his attraction to men with his gender—he couldn’t imagine having to do that while questioning his own gender at the same time. More power to Kirk and Spock, he supposed. 

“You’re quiet,” Spock noted. 

His voice snapped Leonard out of his head, and he was suddenly very aware he had a man in his bed hoping to be pleasured.

“Sorry, I just...” Leonard sighed and smiled. “I have a very attractive boyfriend.” 

Spock narrowed his eyes at him and leaned in to kiss him. Before they started, Bones spoke up: “I—I want to help you first. You were really sweet to do all of this.”

Spock conceded. “Fair enough.”

Bones sat upright, waiting for Spock to join him. Spock moved the covers away and lay down on the bed for him, one leg cocked upward. 

They’d made love plenty of times, but sometimes it felt like Bones didn’t take his time to appreciate Spock’s body the way it deserved to be. Here, spread out for him and waiting to be touched, he could admire the shape of his thighs, the strip of hair that ran down his belly button and stopped between his legs at his slit.

He dove into Spock’s lips hungrily, hoping Spock’s touch telepathy was picking up on the wave of heat and want and need he was pouring into every kiss. Spock reached out with his arms and legs and pulled their bodies flush against each other. He groaned at the feeling of his dick thrusting between the hot wet lips down there.

Spock gasped and thrust his hips against him. His long legs clenched around his waist, his ankles digging into his back. Spock moaned and threw his head back as Bones’s warm, soft fingers started to tease his clit. He turned his head and reached out to cradle Bones’s face in a familiar fashion. 

“You want your fingers in my mouth?”

Spock moaned in response, rubbing his fingers against the doctor’s scruff and moving towards his mouth. Bones parted his lips to allow Spock to slip only his index finger inside. He sucked on the length of his finger, moving from base to tip, and accepted his middle finger into his mouth next. Spock panted, squirming as Bones’s tongue wrapped around his fingers. His breathing rate escalated quickly into short, quiet panting.

"Touch me," Spock told him, letting his fingers slip for only a moment. “Please." 

“Go slower, you say?” McCoy said with a devilish grin. 

A sound that from anyone else might seem like a whine escaped Spock's lips. Bones waited until Spock was making obscene noises ond grinding against his hard dick to finally lay his other hand on his clit. As soon as his silky, warm fingers touched the slick wet head of his clit, Spock moaned into Bones’s mouth. Before long, Spock asked if the doctor had any lubricant. Bones took the lube and warmed it between his fingers before stroking it onto his clit, which twitched on contact.

"I, uh...I have a vibrator. For, uh, you and Jim, in case—,"

“—Yes please,” Spock gasped. 

Bones handed him the vibrator from the bedside table. Spock toyed with the device for a moment before becoming impatient and placing it on his clit and sighing with relief.

Spock swiped some excess lube from between his thighs and used it to get his hands around Bones’s cock. He groaned with pleasure along with his boyfriend. After a moment, Spock let out a deep, intense cry as he came into his soft, warm hand. Bones smiled and pulled away as Spock panted until his breathing returned to normal.

“ Let me help you," Spock said. 

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

“...Okay.”

Spock flipped on top of Bones and kissed his belly lower and lower until his hands cradled his genitals with care. He started to milk his cock until it was hard and hot in his hand.

Bones stopped breathing the moment Spock's mouth closed around the head and  
sank down to the base of his cock. His hands and mouth, with all the activity, were the perfect temperature. He found himself almost embarrassed, as he sometimes did when Spock gave full attention to such a vulnerable part of his body. After a moment he gasped and came in Spock's mouth in one shuddering breath.

“ Oh man, I'm so sorry. I thought—sorry.”

Spock swallowed and flipped onto his side. He eased Bones down onto the mattress and slipped a leg across McCoy's lap.

"There is no reason to apologize," said Spock, with grace. "I don't mind having more... efficiency.”

McCoy laughed at his choice of words and shoved his face away. "Prick. I bounce back quickly."

“As do I," said Spock.

“C’mere,” Bones chuckled, flipping so he was back on top of Spock. "Say please," he whispered.

Spock curled in towards him with a purr to his voice. "Please."


End file.
